


Здравствуй

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Баки и Солдат неотделимы. Или нет?





	Здравствуй

 

— Вставай.  
— На хуй иди. Рано еще.  
— Сам сходишь. Быстро вставай, пока твой любовничек с поцелуями не приперся.  
— Спасибо, что не мешал сегодня. Мы старались не потревожить.  
— Я теперь сразу глубоко в несознанку ухожу, от греха подальше. А вот ты, сволочь эдакая, мог бы и попялиться на наташину жопу и сиськи почаще. Ведешь себя абсолютно не по-товарищески. Я для тебя… Ты что там, опять уснул? Рота, подъем!!!  
— Да встаю уже, встаю.  
— Не, лично мне-то глубоко похер, я бы вот выспался с удовольствием. Ради тебя страдаю.  
— Сколько я из-за тебя настрадался, молчал бы уже.  
— Вот неблагодарная скотина. Да ты без меня сдох бы нахер еще в пятидесятом.  
— Ой, заткнись уже, ради всего святого.  
— Он мне еще о святом будет говорить. Поднимай жопу.  
— У тебя повышенное внимание к моей жопе.  
— Не льсти себе. Вот у Машки жопа хороша. Прямо таки царь-жопа.  
— У кого?  
— Ну Мария. Чернявенькая такая. Стервочка.  
— Хилл? Когда ты рассмотреть-то успел?  
— А ты дрых бессовестно, когда вашу гоп-команду песочили за проеб на прошлой миссии, я хоть нагляделся вдоволь, пока она вокруг стола расхаживала. Пощупать бы еще.  
— Фьюри тебе быстро щупалки оторвет.  
— А ниче. Мне новые приделают, и вторая будет из вибратора, так удобнее.  
— Вибраниума. И не старайся казаться тупее, чем есть.  
— Морали мне еще почитай. Я наконец-то могу вести себя, как хочу. Нравится мне идиотом прикидываться — и буду.  
— Ладно, ладно. Идем красоту наводить.

 

***

  
— Куда собрался? А бриться?  
— Не буду: такая щетина — это сексуально.  
— Слышь ты, жертва пропаганды, или немедленно бреешь морду или я тебе обеспечу выходные без ебли.  
— А ты у нас что, полиция моды?  
— Мы на телевидение идем и должны вызывать положительные эмоции и сострадание, поэтому делай все, что я скажу. А по поводу моды, постыдился бы, в тридцатых щеголем ходил, а сейчас вечно как бомж какой-то.  
— Это стиль кэжуал.  
— Хуежуал. Брей морду! И волосы уложи нормально. Господи, увидел бы майор Петренко, что у нас на голове, в обморок бы упал. Как можно так ходить?  
— Будешь хорошо себя вести, так и быть, покороче сделаю.

 

***

  
— Убери с глаз моих долой эту хрень.  
— Это джинсы от Дольче Габана.  
— Я те ща всеку.  
— Самому больно будет.  
— Ха. Напугал кота сосиской.  
— …  
— Ой, вот только не разводи мне тут страдания.  
— Ладно, командуй.  
— Доставай вот этот кофр.  
— Откуда такой костюм?  
— Я заказал, пока ты отсыпался после бурной ебли. Спасибо тебе, блядь, большое. Еле сидел, что, нельзя было полегче?  
— Мы три дня не виделись. И вообще, какого хера ты проснулся, я тебя предупредил сразу, чтоб следующие сутки не показывался, во избежание.  
— Потому и проснулся, что знал: хрен ты позаботишься о внешнем виде.  
Давай. Надеюсь, не забыл, как хорошие вещи носить? Вот тут отдельно рубашка.  
— Запонки?  
— Цыц. Там туфли, носки и галстук. Время пошло.

 

***

  
— Спасибо тебе, реально выручил сегодня.  
— Я для себя стараюсь. А эта мелочь зеленая нашла с кем про холодную войну дискутировать. Куда сейчас, я поспать могу?  
— На базу вызвали, что-то секретное.  
— А девчонки будут?  
— Будут, будут. И Наташа, и Мария, и Хоуп.  
— Будь человеком, дай хоть посмотреть нормально, а то прошлый раз все боялись, что у нас припадок, как мы дергались.  
— Потому что мне на карту смотреть надо было.  
— Нахуй тебе та карта, я там наизусть все знал.  
— А сказать?  
— А спросить?  
— Ладно, наслаждайся сегодня, я слушать буду, только комментарии при себе держи, отвлекаешь ужасно.

 

***

  
— Ты что, охуел?!  
—…  
— Не молчи, скотина.  
— Отвали.  
— Какого хера ты его ударил? Какого ты вообще вылез?  
— Твой Стив сам дебил, решил порадовать утренним минетом.  
— Тебе-то чего жаловаться?  
— Слышишь, если б он мне просто отсосал, я б уснул обратно и ничего б не было. А у меня десять секунд до оргазма — и тут он мне член пережимает и лезет на меня. Ну я и не сдержался.  
— Ты мог бы меня разбудить.  
— Я пытался.  
— Ты мог сказать ему: он бы остановился сразу. Хер ли молчал?  
— Конечно: под пули лезть я хорош или под скальпель ложиться. Я когда ебался последний раз, Баки, еб твою мать, Барнс?  
— Мать мою не трогай. Я тебе уже сказал, я не буду изменять Стиву.  
— Это будешь не ты.  
— Подожди немного, и скоро сам сможешь девчонок щупать.  
— Год уже жду. Не верю я в это.  
— Ладно. Пошли прощения просить.  
— Он сам…  
— И он попросит. Пошли. Потом хоккей все вместе посмотрим.  
— Кто с кем?  
— Наши с канадцами.  
— Наши или ваши?  
— Россия — Канада, так понятнее?  
— О, рубилово будет знатное.

 

***

  
— Ебаный ты свет.  
— Что?  
— Ох, знаю я эту базу, каждый уголок знаю, каждую мразь помню.  
— Отлично, командуй, куда идти?  
— Баки, незачем тебе.  
— Нет, я хочу.  
— Не надо, братишка. Поспи, поспи пока. Я сам все сделаю. Скажи Стиву, он рад будет.  
— Ты только присматривай за ним.  
— Разве я тебя хоть раз подводил?  
— Я точно не нужен?  
— Засыпай, малой, засыпай.  
— …  
— Ну что, суки. Зимний Солдат идет!

 

***

  
— Больно!  
— Ты зачем проснулся, а ну обратно.  
— Черт, больно-то как! Что с тобой?  
— Нормально все, зацепило взрывом, давай скорей засыпай пока.  
— А Стив?  
— Все с ним хорошо, вот смотри, рядом сидит, от страха за тебя дрожит.  
— Ты его собой закрыл! Спасибо, спасибо тебе.  
— А что мне еще делать, я ж знаю, что ты без него жить не будешь, а мне вот страсть как хочется еще свободным пожить. Спи пока, спи. Я разбужу, как легче станет.

 

***

  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
— Приятный, надеюсь.  
— Ну ты жаловался недавно, что тыщу лет не трахался.  
— Неужто Стив дал добро на загул по бабам?  
— А он и не запрещал. Он тебе очень благодарен за то, что ты делал для меня все эти годы. Но я не могу так.  
— Я сто раз говорил, я не по мужикам.  
— Я придумал кой-что. Тебе понравится. Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Кому ж мне еще верить?  
— Тогда засыпай, я тебя разбужу, когда можно будет.  
— …  
— Давай, соня, потихонечку возвращайся.  
— М-м-м, хорошо как. Стоп, почему глаза завязаны? И руки?!  
— Тихо, тихо, тихо. Я с тобой, я рядом, мы в безопасности. Не думай, только чувствуй.  
— А-а-ах!  
— Нравится?  
— Ох ты бля, эти губы! Еще!  
— Все будет тебе.  
— Да, еще, пожалуйста!  
— Ну ты как, живой?  
— Не уверен. Спасибо.  
— Это не все еще.  
— Может, лучше не надо?  
— Ты пока отдохни, я позову.  
— …  
— Давай, сейчас можно.  
— Тяжело, блин. Вы что удумали?  
— Тише. Чувствуешь?  
— Ой. Блядь. Какой тугой-то!  
— Осторожно, не навреди Стиву.  
— Не сбивай настрой, я представлю девчонку посисястее. Ах, черт, хорошо как.  
— Давай, братец, давай, родной, тебе нужно.  
— Да, вот так, быстрее!  
— …  
— …  
— Ну что, хорошо тебе было?  
— Спасибо тебе. Вам обоим. Спасибо. Вы продолжайте. Я посплю пару дней, не буди без важной причины.  
— Отдыхай. Я буду охранять.

 

***

  
— Слушай, может, ну его к черту? Мы с тобой так хорошо уживаемся.  
— Ну ты же сам хотел.  
— А если не получится? А если… Я не хочу умирать.  
— Прекрати. Если я хоть в чем-то засомневаюсь — все отменим. Давай, тащим жопу в джет. В Ваканде целый консилиум собрался, лучшие ученые и врачи.  
— Я не хочу быть, как Вижн, краснокожим.  
— Не будешь ты краснокожим, там немного другие технологии применяют. Можно любую внешность сделать.  
— Да я вроде как привык к этой роже в зеркале.  
— Бедный Стив. Двух нас он не вынесет. Шучу. Серьезно, хочешь прям один в один?  
— Фигуру точно, это мои мускулы, между прочим, я сдыхал в спортзале и на полигоне, чудо-машины у русских не было.  
— Я помню.  
— Стрижку!  
— Как у меня в сороковые?  
— Как у меня в пятидесятые, еще челочки мне не хватало. И посветлее волосы пусть сделают. Глаза можно другого цвета, у тебя не поймешь, то ли серые, то ли голубые. Я хочу аж синие чтоб были.  
— Хорошо. Еще что?  
— Ну, можно скулы пошире.  
— Да куда уж шире?  
— Так, стоп. А руку? Это моя рука.  
— Ну технически — это совсем новая рука.  
— Я хочу железную руку.  
— Она из вибраниума. Ты весь частично будешь из вибраниума.  
— Я — Зимний Солдат, моя рука — это моя визитная карточка.  
— Разве ты не устал воевать?  
— А что я еще умею?  
— Мы знаем кучу языков, отлично владеем компьютером, разбираемся в оружии и технике, водим все, что ездит, летает и плавает. Есть много вариантов для профессии.  
— Тебе просто руку жалко.  
— Я чувствую, как ты дрожишь от страха, ты ведь у меня такой смелый, а сейчас боишься.  
— Я… я хочу жить. Обещай мне, что не дашь меня уничтожить?  
— Я клянусь, я никогда не дам тебя в обиду. Готовься, скоро посадка.

 

***

  
— Холодно, почему так холодно? Я что, был в крио? Эй, малой, ты где? Баки? Ты слышишь меня? Баки-и-и…

 

***

  
— Доктор, это нормально, что он так долго не просыпается?  
— Все идет по плану, мистер Барнс. Загрузить такой объем памяти, воссоздать эмоции, чувства — это очень кропотливая работа. Через пару часов он придет в себя. Кстати, как нам к нему обращаться?  
— Мы так и не обсудили, знаете, боялись сглазить. Решили, если все получится, тогда выберем имя.

 

***

  
— Баки, тебе надо поесть.  
— Нет, я не хочу, чтоб он проснулся без меня.  
— Нам подадут обед сюда. Может, и его простимулирует, поесть он любит.  
— Стив. Спасибо, тебе.  
— За что, родной?  
— За то, что принял его, за то, что сделал для него вот это все.  
— Я-то при чем? Я не гений и не врач.  
— Все ты понимаешь. И… Он ведь может, для начала пожить с нами?  
— Баки, он сохранил тебя для меня. Защищал все эти годы, я у него в долгу. Конечно, он будет жить с нами: дом большой, даже если решит жениться — места всем хватит.  
— Этот кобелина — жениться? Да он еще лет пять будет теперь трахать все, что шевелится, а что не шевелится, шевелить и трахать.  
— Смотри, кажется, просыпается.  
— Естественно. Как же так: жратва и девчонки — и без него.

 

***

  
— Вы посмотрите только, какой красавчик. Я аж завидую.  
— Где я?  
— В Ваканде. У нас все получилось. Вставай, пойдем посмотришь в зеркало, какой ты теперь. Эй, не пугай меня, ты меня помнишь?  
— Да. Я помню все.  
— Дай обниму тебя.  
— Ну здравствуй, Баки.  
— Здравствуй, брат.


End file.
